Father Of Mine
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: A Song-Fic About Rowen, using The Song "Father Of Mine"


Father Of Mine  
A Song-Fic  
*Starring Rowen Hashiba*  
By Alex Tirragen  
A/N: I don't own Ronin Warriors or any of the characters. I also don't own Everclear or their song "Father Of Mine". Lyrics might not be accurate.  
  
  
---- PART ONE ----  
Father of mine, Tell me where have you been,  
Y'know I just close my eyes, My whole world dissappears.  
Father of mine, Take me back to the day,  
Yeah when I was still your golden boy, Back before you went away.  
I remember blue skies, Walking the block.  
I loved it when you held me high, I loved to hear you talk.  
You would take me to the movies, You would take me to the beach,  
You would take me to a place inside that is so hard to reach.  
----  
"Rowen, are you sure you'll be okay going back there?" Sage asked, shooting Rowen a concerned look. Rowen nodded.  
"I'll be okay. Hey, we beat Talpa, remember? He can't hurt me any more than I've already been hurt." Rowen replied, but failed to mention that he was lying.  
Reluctantly, Rowen said goodbye to his friends and went back to his house.  
It appeared as he had left it, but he wasn't sure. Even the most familiar things held an unfamiliar feel now. He knew he could never be normal again, after fighting Talpa.  
He had the armor still, but didn't dare use it, not even in self-defense. Although, he figured maybe he could stand to do a little up-close-and-personal star-gazing...  
His thoughts were interrupted, as he opened the door and stepped inside as his father said, "Rowen, is that you?"  
Rowen hesitated before replying, "Yeah Dad, it's me!"  
"Where were you?" His father asked, now standing in front of him.  
"With some friends." His father wasn't pleased with that answer.  
Rowen knew that what followed his lie was going to hurt.  
---- PART TWO ----  
Father of mine, Tell me where did you go,  
You had the world inside your hand but you did not seem to know.  
Father of mine, Tell me what do you see,  
When you look back at your wasted life and you don't see me.  
I was ten years old, Doing all that I could,  
It wasn't easy for me to be a scared white boy in a black neighborhood.  
Sometimes oyu would send me a birthday card with a five dollar bill,  
Yeah I never understood you then and I guess I never will.  
----  
Rowen propped himself up on his elbows weakly, midnight-blue eyes surveying the scene around him.  
He gently touched his forehead, feeling the dampness of blood there, dripping from a cut on his forehead.  
His entire body hurt, and as he stood up, he moaned softly with the pain of his bruised, cut, and battered body.  
"'Runnin' in the fire from the pains of the wounds..'" Rowen whispered the song lyric softly, a ghost of a smile crossing his pale face.  
Rowen sat down on the window-seat of his room, closing his eyes while thinking.  
"I wish..." He said in a low hush, "I wish that my father wouldn't do this to me any more... I just don't understand why. I try to be good.. I do what he tells me to and I get good grades, but he always wants more! Getting into sports- I don't even PLAY any sports but baseball and basketball! Do better in school- If he read my report cards he'd realize that I'm getting the best grades POSSIBLE- You can't GET higher than an A-plus!" Rowen was getting angry and silenced himself. He sat there, his pale hands clenched into tight fists.  
He sighed to himself.  
"It'll always be the same... I just don't understand...." Rowen was sobbing as he spoke, "I try to be good.... I just want to be good..."  
---- PART THREE ----  
Daddy gave me a name, My Daddy gave me a name, Then he walked away,  
Daddy gave me a name, Then he walked away,  
My Daddy gave me a name.  
Daddy gave me a name, Daddy gave me a name, Then he walked away,  
Daddy gave me a name, Then he walked away,  
My Daddy gave me a name.  
Father of mine, Tell me where have you been,  
Yeah I just close my eyes, The whole world dissappears.  
Father of mine, Tell me how do you sleep,  
With the children you abandoned, And the wife I saw you beat.  
----  
Sage opened the front door of Mia's house, wondering who could possibly be at the door at the Ungodly hour of five-fifty-nine in the morning.  
Then he gasped when he saw who it was.  
Rowen stood there, still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He had a bruise on his cheek and Sage could bet many more bruises elsewhere, underneath his clothes. He also had a cut on his forehead that bled slightly. As for Rowen, his hair was messed to the extreme and there was a trace where tears had made their way down his face.  
Rowen sobbed quietly, his hands clenched into fists as he attempted to stop the sobs from coming.  
Sage took his best friend by the arm and brought him gently inside of the house and out of the early-morning rain. Rowen was still sobbing silently, unable to stop.  
Sage saw this and pulled his younger friend close.  
Rowen blinked at the older blonde boy's embrace, then relaxed. This was Sage. Sage wouldn't hurt him.  
Sage held Rowen until the younger blue-haired boy had fallen asleep in his arms, then brought him upstairs and put him into his bed, then returned back downstairs to meditate, leaving Rowen to sleep.  
---- PART FOUR ----  
I will never be sane, I will never be sane,  
I will always be weird inside I will always be lame.  
Now I'm a grown man, With a child of my own,  
And I swear I'm not gonna let him know, All the pain I have known.  
Daddy gave me a name, Then he walked away.  
My Daddy gave me a name, Then he walked away.  
My Daddy gave me a name, Then he walked away.  
My Daddy gave me a name, Then he walked away.  
----  
Cye turned at the sound of someone coming down the stairs.  
He nearly dropped the glass plate he had been drying when he saw who it was.  
Rowen, whom Cye had thought had left last night, stood in the entrance-way to the kitchen, his hair messy and his clothes wrinkled, midnight-blue eyes wide, as though he expected Cye to harm him in some way.  
Sage looked at Rowen from his spot at the table, then stood up and went over to his younger friend.  
Taking Sage's hand, Rowen allowed Sage to move him to the table and help him sit down.  
Everything was happening so fast that Rowen couldn't make heads or tails of it. He saw Cye, Ryo, and Kento watching him, and could feel Sage's concern, all of their concern for him, as though it were a physical thing.  
"What happened?" Ryo asked him. He hesitated a moment before answering.  
"I just found out who my real family is."  
  
  
=END=  
  
  
  
A/N: That was a sad and suspensful one, ne? I tried. Heh. Anyway, just thought I'd clear something up, okay? In Part Three there is a scene where Sage hugs Rowen. That is NOT a yaoi reference, it's just a best-friend thing. I know that MY best friend hugs me sometimes when I'm down or crying (either that or trying to cheer me up or telling me to get over it). Anyway, just so you know, I don't write yaoi fan-fics, and I don't read them, either. I do not support yaoi or any such thing like it. I'm not meaning to insult anyone who does, I'm just saying that I don't.  
You can e-mail me at RowenHashiba@Hotmail.com or Sage_Date_Of_Korin@Yahoo.com and tell me what you think, but PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!!! I stress this point. I don't write flames so I don't expect to recieve them. Arigato.  
Ja Ne,  
Alex Tirragen 


End file.
